


Sincerely, a fan

by Mysenia



Series: Readers Appreciation Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Writer Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9968897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: Stiles just wants his favourite writer to know he likes his books.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AteanaLenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteanaLenn/gifts).



> For Ocean, a new friend and an all around great person <3
> 
> asked: Ooooh, prompt thought! : what about avid reader!Stiles, who hunts for the authors' webpage/twitter/tumblr/whatever to gush about their books every time, and he falls in love with one of P. Hale's book, does the usual hunt/review, then finds another of his book by chance, falls in love again, and decides to read them all, and Peter is just over there, in awe at that deluge of extraordinary reviews :D (that prompt escaped me halfway through, sorry for the overly detailed thing ^.^;;; )

Stiles loves reading, it is one of the easiest ways he knows of to get out of his head for a couple of hours. So when he stumbles upon P. Hale’s books, with werewolves and druids and big ass trees that dictate power flows, he is hooked instantly. 

He devours the first book and goes in search of more. Oh boy did he hit the jackpot with this one! P. Hale has an entire series of books out and Stiles is quick to buy them up. He does not stop there though.

Stiles does what he always does when he finds a new author, he stalks all of their social media sites. He does not seem to have a facebook page but does find the writer’s Twitter and Tumblr accounts. Stiles is quick to follow and he just has to let Mr. Hale know how much he loves the books.

At first all Stiles sends in to Tumblr is simple compliments like, “I really liked Beacon Hills High: School of Horrors!” because he does not want to overwhelm the guy’s inbox with chatter. Except, as with all things, Stiles cannot help himself.

This P. Hale is one of the best writers he has stumbled across in ages. The guy has to know what a profound affect he has had on Stiles. So he starts getting more detailed.

* * *

“Seriously, dude, I did not see that twist coming from Sophie! She is seriously kick ass and brilliant! And I know most people probably see her as the sidekick but jeeze, she is my favourite and just stole the show for me! (PS. your writing is amazing!)”

* * *

“I LOVE HOW YOU WROTE DIANA AND HER INABILITY TO RECONCILE HER PAST TO NOW! She just needs a hug and I really hope Samantha is the one to give it to her! (PS. I am in awe of your ability to create such captivating worlds!)”

* * *

“Seriously, I hope everyone takes Diana to task over her stupid aversion to just giving straight answers. It’s hair-pullingly frustrating BUT SO DAMN GOOD TO SEE THE PACK FIGURE IT ALL OUT WITHOUT HER HELP! (PS. I have pledged my love to your books and now I pledge it to you.)”

* * *

Of course he sent in little compliments here and there still but could not help the deluge of asks he sent to P. Hale’s inbox. He just hoped that somewhere P. Hale was feeling encouraged and his written word loved.

* * *

Peter opened up his laptop and as was customary, opened up his tumblr page and went straight to his asks. He had recently gained a new follower, one who loved sending him an ask almost every day, and Peter could honestly say they were the best part of his morning. And maybe one day he would be able to meet this “S.Stilinski” in person and they could get a cup of coffee and discuss his books in person.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
